Emily Prentiss: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Wonder whats with the constant shopping? Tired of the quick temper? Read the manual and find out.


**Emily Prentiss**: Guide and Owner's Manual

Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Emily **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your professional profiler, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: **Emily Prentiss

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 1969

**Place Of Manufacture: **C&M, France

**Height: **Around 5'8"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Your Emily unit will come with the following accessories:**

Three casual outfits

Two pairs of shoes

1 loaded gun

FBI badge

When you first open your **Emily **unit, she may be uptight and silent. Show her your place and watch her open up.

**Cleaning: **The **Emily **unit is fully capable of cleaning herself and will keep things neat for you.

**Programming:**

Your **Emily** unit is fun and independent, and can carry out the following functions:

**Bodyguard: **From the peeping tom to the pimpled face armed robber, your unit will step in and keep you from danger.

**Profiler: **As her normal occupation is working as a FBI profiler, Emily is able to identify who is stealing pancakes from your frig. to who is stealing the lemonade from the lemonade stand your niece is having.

**Date: **She's smart, pretty and funny. If you can bribe her, you will earn the raised eyebrow and attention of everyone at the party or event.

**Councilor: Emily **is a independent and strong, so if you can't get over the ex who ran off with your best friend or can't shed a guy with a _Mister_ of the Color Purple complex, she will pull you out and set you on your feet…wither you want to or not.

**Your **_**Emily **_**unit comes with five different modes:**

Girl Friend

Profiler

Friendly

Angry

Book Worm

The** friendly **mode is activated whenever **Emily** is with other units in a restaurant, bar or outing. She will laugh, crack jokes, smile and tease **Spencer **units with **Derek** units.

**Girl Friend** is activated when **Emily** is off work and is hanging out with **JJ** and **Garcia** units. She will shop for hours; buy lots of stuff, and gossip

The **angry** mode is activated when some one doubts her abilities, makes a sexist comment, tries to hurt one of her friends, or has to deal with Strauss.

The **profiler **mode is activated when Emily is on a case or trying to solve a mystery when one is in danger.

The **bookworm **mode is activated when she and **Morgan **share _Kurt Vonnegut_'s books.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**Spencer Reid**: This unit is a friend to the **Emily** unit. Things get a little tough when the **Spencer **snaps during his drug addiction but things end up fine.

**Aaron Hotchner**: This unit is a good friend, but she will occasionally annoy **Hotch** with when she tries to profile him and things are rocky when she starts but there is nothing to worry about.

**Jason Gideon**: This unit is a figure **Emily **units admire despite her beginnings.

**Elle Greenaway**: These units have no contact.

**David Rossi**: This unit is a friend, and is respected by the **Emily** unit. No problem leaving them alone.

**Derek Morgan**: These units are friends but the **Prentiss** unit sometimes profiles **Derek **unit but there is no harm between them.

**JJ**: This unit is good friends with your unit. They will grow close and spend many evenings hanging out together.

**Penelope Garcia**: She is one of the **Emily** unit's friends and they really care for each other. No harm in leaving them alone.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Emily **unit is depressed because my friend's JJ has left and she won't talk to me. What can I do to help her?

**A: **Get her lots of ice cream, take her shopping and be there for her. Or buy a **JJ.**

**Q: **My De**rek **and **Emily a**ren't getting along and I don't know what to do? Help!

**A: **Quickly buy all the _Kurt Vonnegut _you can find. Things will work out then.

**Q: **My sister is pregnant and she wants to get rip of the baby. When **Emily** found out she freaked and locked my sister in her room and won't let her out? What happened and how can we resolve this?

**A: **The Emily unit had an abortion at 15. Sit everyone down with a councilor and try to talk it out. If not just disable her to the abortion is done and buys lots of ice cream before bring her back on line.

**Q: **I just bought a '**John Cooley**' unit and now **Emily** won't come home. What can I do?

**A: **Get rid of Cooley or she won't come back. Period.

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Emily **unit will grow old and eventually die, unless a unsub or accident kills her. However, if you get annoyed with the Ms. Independent, you can always send her back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).


End file.
